It has been known a device that senses an obstacle in a direction to which a vehicle turns and that provides a warning based on the sensing result of the obstacle when a condition that the vehicle approaches an intersection is satisfied (see, patent literature 1).
Since the conventional device provides the warning for a less-dangerous obstacle located within the sensing range, there is a possibility to bother a driver in such a case.